Cruel Temptations
by dark and light heart
Summary: Side story to KH. Zexion grows close to Marlxuia but there are secrets on both sides. Marluxia's plot and The unknown apprentice of Zexion and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Temptations

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 1: Memory

Empty sapphire eyes stared at the monitor, the empty eyes studied the flowing information. Zexion hated his new residence. Axel, Roxas, Larxene and Marluxia loved it but Zexion, Vexen and Lexaeus hated it, well mostly Zexion. Vexen loved the new lab. Lexaeus never really made new comments so he didn't say anything. Roxas and Axel loved each other or so they thought, nobodies can't eel and they know it. Marluxia loved to tease Zexion and he tried to avoid him usually. Zexion was truly tired of his work and as it finished he closed out all of the files. Zexion shut down his computer and got up. As Zexion was looking through his remaining files on his desk he heard foot steps coming down the stairs leading to his office. Zexion lifted his head up from the files.

"Yes, Marluxia?" Marluxia chuckled.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Only you would choose to make yourself known by walking in here rather than come through a portal."

"Right you are." Zexion put his files in his desk and turned around in the chair.

"What do you need?"

"I just wanted to see your work." Zexion looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I am curious." Zexion stood up.

"Well it must wait until tomorrow, I am very tired and I want to sleep." Zexion attempted to walk past him but Marluxia stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Marluxia smiled.

"If I must wait so be it, but let me take you to bed." Zexion was about to question it but Marluxia opened a portal and picked up Zexion into his arms. Marluxia walked in and went into the bedroom.

"Here we are in your room." Zexion was slightly annoyed but Marluxia set him in the bed and covered him up.

"See you tomorrow Zexion . . . Night, night." Marluxia walked out through a portal.

" . . . Night." Sleep came quickly and morning came too fast for Zexion. Zexion got up and in a attempt to avoid Marluxia he opened a portal to his lab. Zexion walked through and saw Marluxia standing there waiting with something in his hands. Zexion sighed and walked past him turning his computer on.

"Not even going to acknowledge me?" Zexion turned around.

"Why are you here?"

"I knew you would try and avoid me so I came directly here when I woke up."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I want to know about your experiments and I wanted to give you this." Marluxia handed him the object.

"A black rose?" Marluxia smiled.

"Yes, I saw you looking at them one day, the one time you acknowledge my talents." Zexion smiled and made a vase appear. Zexion put the rose in it and put a hand on Marluxia's shoulder.

"I know your many talents . . . Just like this one!" Zexion made a dagger appear and he stabbed Marluxia. Marluxia stared in horror at Zexion.

"Why . . .?" Zexion smirked.

"I know you're not real." Marluxia faded and Zexion chuckled.

"Come on out Marluxia." Marluxia stepped out of the shadows.

"How did you know it wasn't me?" Zexion tapped his nose.

"I can smell your scent, he might have fooled me, had you not been in the room . . . But . . . " Zexion pointed the knife at Marluxia and Marluxia gasped. " . . . why didn't you trust me, you made a clone for a reason, I hate when people don't trust me." Marluxia was nervous.

"I-I . . . You wouldn't understand." Zexion smirked.

"Try me." Marluxia sighed.

"I was afraid you might take the rose thing the wrong way." Zexion made the dagger disappear and burst into a fit of laughter. Marluxia blushed and Zexion sat down in his chair laughing.

"It's not funny!" Zexion continued to laugh but eventually stopped.

"So why are you here?" Marluxia sighed.

"As I said or rather my clone, to check on your experiments." Zexion turned around and entered his password.

"Yes, well, memories are my main experiment but there are others that I won't disclose to you until I confirm my theories." Marluxia pulled up a chair and took a seat next to Zexion.

"Can I see the memory experiment?" Zexion pulled up the file and Marluxia looked at it.

"Incomplete, what more do you need?" Zexion opened more parts of the file.

"Removing, altering or destroying a memory is easy and I have enough information on it but to recall memories is dangerous . . . Memories are delicate." Marluxia looked over at Zexion.

"Experiment on me then." Zexion shook his head.

"No, it is too dangerous, your mind . . . Your being could be lost." Marluxia was shocked at his concern.

"Just do it, I command you as lord of this castle . . . I appreciate your concern but I want you to do this." Zexion sighed and closed the files. Zexion got up and opened a portal.

"Follow me." Marluxia was confused but followed Zexion into the portal. The area was completely black, Marluxia was nervous so he stayed close with Zexion. Zexion led him to a door of pure gold, Zexion took his necklace off which had a head of a lion at the end of it, Zexion unlocked the door.

"Prepare to meet member X." Marluxia tilted his head.

"Luxord . . . I already know him." Zexion shook his head.

"No, the unknown member of the organization, he volunteered for my memory experiment and it made him crazy. When his memories came back they drove him crazy, the recall of his memories that fast was too much." Zexion opened the door and the two went in to the room. A man with long purple hair with golden tips sat in a corner holding his knees.

"I may have to finally release him from this hell." Marluxia felt pain in his chest.

"What is this pain Zexion?"

"That is the effect of this room, his memory recall effected this room and now we feel what he feels, he may have to be . . . Destroyed." The man looked up and smiled.

"Zexion , you came back!" The man jumped up and ran to Zexion hugging him. Marluxia felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Xellius, it has been too long, I am so sorry." He smiled and kissed Zexion on the lips.

"It' fine . . . You're here and that is all that matters." Zexion nodded.

"Xellius . . . This is Marluxia, tell him that to have memory recall is bad . . . Tell him what it did to you." Xellius looked at Marluxia.

"It freed me." Zexion grabbed Xellius's shoulders.

"No tell him the pain it caused you." Xellius's eyes darken from the jade color they were.

"Let go . . . I am free and you . . . You left me all alone." Xellius was angry now.

"This is what I meant Marluxia, his mind is destroyed and now he has no control of it." Xellius made gauntlets appear around his wrist, they had two sharp claws extending from them.

"Now you will be trapped in darkness." Xellius charged Zexion. Marluxia stepped forward but Zexion pushed him back.

"This is my fight, not yours." Zexion made a katana appear in his hand. Zexion charged Xellius. Xellius had a lot of anger in his eyes. The two fought with passion. Zexion held off Xellius but Xellius was too strong. Zexion pushed Xellius off and slashed through him. Zexion made the sword disappear and grabbed the falling Xellius. Xellius began to fade away.

"I love you and I always will Zexion." Thunder crashed and it began to rain inside the room. Marluxia looked around wondering how it was possible. The room transformed into a field with black and red roses, Zexion leaned down and kissed Xellius one last time before he faded away.

"Goodbye . . . I love you too." Zexion got up and walked out closing the door. Marluxia followed Zexion back into the lab. Zexion sat down and put his head into his hands.

"What was all of that about?" Zexion shook his head and opened a portal from his chair and leaving to his room. Marluxia tried to follow but couldn't get in. Over the next few days no one could find Zexion, he stayed locked up in his room. Marluxia tried to get in but Zexion wouldn't allow it. Marluxia sat outside the door to his room, Vexen walked up and smirked.

"Oh the mighty Marluxia can't get in, how ashamed you must feel."

"Bite me Vexen, I need to speak with him, it's very important." Vexen frowned.

"While I do hate you, trust that I will convey the message when I see him tomorrow." Marluxia nodded and got up walking away.

The next day, Marluxia sat in his private garden room, it was a beautiful area with tree's and flowers everywhere, there was a lake and a waterfall. Marluxia sat against a tree and looked up when he saw Zexion walk to him.

"Hello, I'm ready to talk now." Marluxia looked up and smiled.

"Good . . . Sit down." Zexion took a seat next to Marluxia.

"Xellius was never known by the organization, not even the superior knew, he was my lover and apprentice . . . We were going to take over the organization." Marluxia was shocked.

"What happened?"

"He said he wanted to do the experiment and when I recalled the memories they flooded in so fast that it crashed his mind, if I had slowly allowed it in then he would have been fine."

"Why is the recall like that?"

"Memories aren't like one little thing at a time but is in fact in intricate chain link, if the chain is not put back slowly it can overload the mind and destroy you."

"And that's what happened to him then?" Zexion nodded.

"Yes . . . He went into a fit and I locked him in that room and tried to find a way to help but I couldn't." Marluxia held him as he poured out his heart.

"I'm so sorry." Zexion felt comfort and closed his eyes sleeping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here is a new side story of KH. I hope you like it so review.


	2. Recall

Cruel Temptations

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 2: Recall

Zexion opened his empty blue eyes into ocean eyes looking caringly back.

"Have a nice nap Zexion?" Zexion nodded his head and stood up.

"I have work I must get back to." Marluxia stood up with him.

"I understand but I still implore you to use me for the memory recall." Zexion shook his head in disbelief.

"You saw what happened to Xellius and yet you still want to do this." Marluxia smiled.

"Yes, you told me you know how to make it alright, the slow thing." Zexion sighed.

"If I do this . . . Then I want you . . . .never mind, let's go." Zexion opened a portal and the two went into it, they were back in the lab. Zexion waved his hand and a slab lowered to them.

"Get on and lay down." Marluxia obeyed and laid on the slab. Zexion grabbed wires and connected them to Marluxia's head and chest. Zexion hooked some to his head and turned his computer on.

"What does the computer do?" Zexion kept typing.

"It will collect and save all memories to its hard drive, it will also monitor your brain waves, if there is anything wrong it will immediately break the connection so I can wake you up from the recall." Marluxia's chest was pounding.

"Amazing . . .Zexion, I want you too know that I trust you." Zexion smiled and climbed on top of Marluxia. Marluxia blushed and Zexion put his hand on Marluxia's head.

"Relax, this will take some time." The computer popped up the brain waves of Zexion and Marluxia. Marluxia fell asleep and Zexion entered into Marluxia's mind. Zexion looked around and saw empty space.

"Hmm, this is much like Xellius, I need to be careful with how I release the memories." Zexion went to a black door and opened it, inside was a brunette man with ocean eyes. The man was with a woman, she was flirting with him. Zexion felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Aramuil . . . I love you." The brunette gasped in shock.

"I . . . I can't believe it . . ." Zexion rolled his eyes and left out the door.

"Clearly this must be Marluxia and some love interest." Zexion walked down the dark corridors of Marluxia's mind. Zexion turned and opened another door, Zexion went in and saw Marluxia or rather Aramuil with that same girl. They were at a lake with many tree's surrounding the area. Zexion watched as the two ate a picnic. Aramuil seemed to be very in love with this girl. Zexion watched as they talked and occasionally kiss. Zexion wanted to smack the girl but he was nothing but a ghost to them.

"I have something for you, close your eyes." The girl closed her eyes and Aramuil pulled out a small box. Aramuil opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. Zexion was slightly angry but he knew this was his past life so it didn't matter, besides Marluxia wouldn't feel the same way. The girl opened her eyes and gasped in its beauty.

"Marry me?" The girl was in awe as the ring was slid on her finger.

"Oh my god, yes Aramuil!" Zexion had enough and walked out of the room and into the main corridor. Zexion went to the last door and went in, Aramuil was talking with some other guys. Aramuil's fiancé was walking to the group. Zexion looked up and clouds covered the area and blackness was covering the ground. Little creatures jumped out from the darkness and attacked the people.

"Heartless, this must be where Aramuil loses his heart." The creatures attacked relentlessly. Aramuil's fiancé was taken away by one of the creatures.

"Aramuil help!" Aramuil chased after them. The creatures attacked him but he was able to fight them off. Zexion followed them into the woods.

"He is very strong of heart, but this is no surprise otherwise he would not have been a human like nobody." Aramuil chased them but the heartless was farther away and when Aramuil got to them she was fading ,Aramuil was crying for her.

"The girl has lost her heart, I'm sorry Marluxia." The girl completely faded away and a large nobody came into area and attacked Aramuil. Aramuil looked up at the large creature, he was empty now, he has accepted his fate.

"Aramuil's spirit is broken." Aramuil's heart was taken and his body faded away. Zexion left back into the corridor and went further into the mind. Zexion found the main part of his mind where his current identity's memories reside. Zexion approached a center platform and concentrated his power to gather the memories. Zexion closed his eyes and slowly allowed each memory back into Marluxia's mind. The memories flowed back into Marluxia and Zexion was growing tired. As the last of the memories flowed back in a new memory flashed in the room all around. Zexion watched the images before him.

"Impossible! Sora . . . And Riku!" The image was that of Sora and Riku's home. Riku has disappeared into darkness and the large nobody to destroy the last of the island has appeared.

"That was Marluxia's heartless!?" Sora struck down the creature and was soon swept into the dark orb that destroyed the island. Zexion could feel his energy being low. Zexion closed his eyes and ejected himself from Marluxia. Zexion fell off of Marluxia and to the ground. Marluxia awoke and looked around.

"Zexion!? Zexion where are you!?" Marluxia looked down and saw Zexion on the floor. Marluxia got off of the table and went to Zexion's side.

"Zexion! Are you ok?" Zexion opened his eyes lazily.

"Marluxia . . . There . . .your memories . . . Are back." Zexion's eyes fell closed.

"Wait here, I'll get help." Marluxia laid him back down and ran out of the lab into the lower levels to find Vexen and Lexaeus.

"Vexen!" Vexen turned around with disgust.

"Can I help you eleven?" Marluxia was out of breath.

"Please, Zexion . . . He needs help." Vexen and Lexaeus looked at each other and nodded.

"Where is he?"

"He is his lab, B6." They opened portals and left to the room. Marluxia was to drained of energy to open a portal. Marluxia walked back down to the lab to see Lexaeus holding Zexion. Vexen turned to Marluxia accusingly.

"What did you do eleven!?" Marluxia felt anger.

"I did nothing, we were doing an experiment and he collapsed after it was done." Vexen looked at the monitor.

"Memory recall . . . This explains a lot, it requires a lot of energy to do a memory recall on anyone, he should only need a few days rest." Marluxia was relieved to hear that. The computer saved all of the files and shut down on its own. Lexaeus took Zexion to his room so he could rest. Vexen looked at Marluxia.

"What do you remember Eleven?"

"Nothing yet, mostly feelings." Vexen nodded.

"Good, it should take only a couple of days before memories of your past return completely." Marluxia nodded and Vexen left, Marluxia opened a portal and went to his own room for rest.

____________________________________________________________

(Zexion POV, three days later)

That encounter was very tiring, three days was a very long time to be knocked out. I walked into my lab and turned on my computer. I wonder if Marluxia is thankful? He better be, I guess it doesn't matter though. I entered my password and opened the files of the memory recall. I looked through it making sure everything was in order and all of it was there for review later when I noticed the word Organization XIII. I opened the file and the memory played on the screen. It was Larxene and Marluxia, they were talking.

"We will soon destroy the organization, soon we will rule it." Larxene always came off as a masochist.

"Yes the founding six will fall to me and I will rule over all." Larxene laughed her shrill laugh.

"Even Zexy . . . You so love playing with him?" Doubt passed through his eyes.

"I don't know . . .he is different, he treats me like anyone else . . . He is nicer." Larxene frowned.

"Don't fall for the little slut, he has fucked around here like you can't believe . . . Just ask Axel." Anger flashed through his eyes.

"Enough Larxene!" Larxene giggled and opened a portal leaving. The memory ended and I closed the file. They plan to overthrow the organization . . . How can this be, they'll fail, Larxene may be strong but she has no insight. I could sense Vexen calling me, he can be annoying sometimes. I opened a portal and went to see what he needs.

(Normal POV)

Marluxia walked to Zexion's room and knocked. Marluxia waited outside the door for a answer but nothing came. Marluxia waited a little longer until Roxas came out of his room.

"You looking for Zex?" Marluxia looked over at Roxas.

"Yea, you seen him?"

"He is in his lab." Marluxia smiled and opened a portal to the lab. Marluxia walked in looking for Zexion but didn't see him. Marluxia went over to the computer and peaked at the computer. Marluxia sat down and searched through the information. Marluxia looked and found a file called Ienzo, Marluxia clicked on it and memory files opened up. Marluxia looked through them and clicked on one name discovery of heartless. The memory popped up on the screen and played.

A silver haired teen is walking next to a blonde haired man. They opened the doors leading to the lab.

"This is very important Ienzo, this research will lead us to things Ansem could only dream of."

"I know that, I am the one who started this experiment." The blonde haired man turned before opening the door.

"If we fail we will be humiliated, you better hope your theories are correct."

"I understand Even, let's go, it's strange that we haven't heard from anyone of them down there since yesterday." Even turned the handle on the door.

"It is but I'm sure it was because they discovered something while we were away." Even opened the door and darkness shot from the door. The blackness grabbed Even pulling him down into the room. Ienzo ran after hearing Even shriek. Ienzo ran out of the lab and to the main lab of the castle in the chambers of Ansem.

"I must lock down this building!" Ienzo ran into the main lab chamber and typed at the computer as the darkness crept into the room. Ienzo typed at the computer but the darkness surrounded him.

"No . . . no . . . . no!!!!" The darkness took his body and the memory ended abruptly. Marluxia backed away from the computer and bumped into a body. Marluxia turned around and met furious eyes.

"Zexion!" Zexion had darkness surrounding his hand.

"What do you think you are doing at my computer!?" Marluxia backed up.

"I was wondering where you were and I came across the files." A sword appeared in Zexion's hand.

"You had no right to look through the computer."

"I was just curious." Zexion raised his sword to Marluxia's throat.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Marluxia felt sweat drop from his face.

"I'm sorry." The sword disappeared and Zexion moved him out of the way to shut down the computer. Marluxia left Zexion alone and went to his garden. Marluxia laid against the tree and fell asleep. The flashes of his former memories came back to him. Marluxia was happy to see these memories again. Marluxia awoke a couple of hours later to see Zexion looking at him.

"I wanted to apologize for snapping at you Marluxia." Marluxia looked up at Zexion in shock.

"No it was my fault for looking at your private files." Zexion sighed and sat next to Marluxia.

"I didn't want you to know that I was the cause of the heartless . . . If it wasn't for me you would be happily married to a woman." Marluxia smiled.

"But then I would never have met you . . ." Marluxia positioned his face in front of Zexions. " . . . and that is far worse." Marluxia leaned in and kissed Zexion on the lips. They kissed for a few minutes but had to part for air.

"How come your memories are on there?"

"The memory recall for me was shortly after becoming a nobody, it has to do with my abilities." Marluxia nodded.

"There is something I need to show you, that when your memories were recalled . . . Confirmed a theory." Zexion got up with Marluxia and opened a portal to the lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here is a new side story of KH. I hope you like it so review.


	3. tragedy

Cruel Temptations

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 3: Tragedy

Zexion took Marluxia into the lab and typed on the computer opening a file on theories. Zexion searched for the one on memory.

"What theory is it?" Zexion opened the file and let Marluxia read it.

"When a Nobody has a memory recall it will create a new being." Marluxia tapped his chin.

"So is this the theory? A new being has been created?" Zexion waved his hand and a portal opened.

"I suggest you have your weapon ready." Marluxia was getting nervous. Zexion walked into the portal with Marluxia right behind him. They looked around and the entire area was the lab but darker, there was no light.

"Where are we Zexion?"

"Think of this as the realm of darkness, I banished the new beings into this realm."

"What new beings?" Zexion was about to say when a gold and black creature popped out of the ground. Marluxia had his scythe ready and swung it when the creature attacked. More and more creatures popped out of the ground to attack the two. Zexion gathered energy into his hands and released it into the coming beings, they all vanished.

"Zexion! That was amazing." Zexion smiled.

"Thank you but this is my fault, these creatures are multiplying, for now they are trapped here but it won't hold for much longer." Marluxia could see the pain Zexion was in, he blames himself for too much.

"What are they?" Zexion held out his hand a document appeared in his hands, Zexion handed it to Marluxia. Marluxia opened it and read what it said.

_These creatures . . . They appeared recently, after my memory recall. It seems I am the fault for creating another deadly plague. They attack with out reason . . . They attack relentlessly . . . They have no mercy. Over the months they multiply to fast for me to contain in the rooms like the one where Xellius was put, I have been forced to banish them to the dark realm. I fear they may one day break free._

_As I looked in the realm of darkness today I met two beings . . . What shocked me was they looked like Xellius and my self. There was only a slight difference I or rather the being was blonde and so was the Xellius look alike, he had purple tips now, it seems as though it is a reverse of us. They attacked me, I was barely able to survive. I was able to trap them in chains of darkness and seal them in room like Xellius's in the deepest basement of castle oblivion. I theorize that these things are created from a recall of memories, but that the beings that looked like me and Xellius were the only ones made and that these smaller creatures are servants, made by them. I have named them Soulless._

_I have done one more recall with Marluxia the Lord of Castle Oblivion. A soulless was created and my theories are correct. I was able to get him trapped quickly, these being must never be released or they may destroy all worlds._

"Soulless . . . From a memory recall, does Xemnas know?" Zexion shook his head.

"No, if he did he would try and use them but they can't be controlled." Marluxia was afraid.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Zexion chuckled and kept walking into the basement. Marluxia followed, more and more soulless came out to kill them. Marluxia did everything to protect Zexion, however Zexion did most of the protecting. Zexion and Marluxia eventually made it to the lowest part of the castle and opened the door to see three men in chains. They all looked over with hate in their eyes.

"Ah, Zexion . . . Come to die I see." Zexion chuckled and snapped his fingers. The chains electrified and Xellius look alike was shocked.

"Damn you . . . I'll rip your fucking throat out!" The other two remained silent.

"Xellius . . . Why do you all have such hate?" The man chuckled.

"Because we are a damned existence, we have hearts . . . We have memory of all of our pasts and yet we still exist in the darkness only . . .we lack souls . . . Perhaps that is why we hate and why we are damned." Zexion and Marluxia looked at each other.

"How do you know you don't have souls?" They all laughed.

"It is the one thing we can truly feel absent of." Zexion couldn't stand to see this Xellius, he reminded him so much of the real Xellius. Xellius could feel the magic of the chains weakening, so did the others and the Zexion look alike spoke up.

"Tell me . . . Did it hurt you to kill your former love?" Zexion felt pain in his chest, he clutched his chest and the Marluxia look alike spoke as well.

"Oh, don't you know he has feelings for Marluxia . . . He probably feels guilt for loving him when he still loves Xellius." Zexion collapsed to his knees and the chains snapped. The three fell to the ground and looked at the two. Marluxia made his scythe appear. Xellius made his gauntlets appear, the other Marluxia made his scythe appear and the Zexion look alike made a sword appear in his hands. The three charged Marluxia and Marluxia held his weapon ready. Xellius came down and his weapon clashed with the scythe. Zexion slashed at Marluxia and he jumped up with his scythe still clashed against the gauntlets. The Marluxia look alike came down with his scythe and slashed Marluxia across the chest. Marluxia backed up and Xellius jumped and kicked Marluxia in the chest knocking him against the wall. The Zexion look alike pointed his sword at Marluxia.

"Time to die . . . My lord." The Zexion look alike drew his blade back and as he was about to strike he went flying across the room. The Marluxia look alike looked up to see a huge Lion/ man beast (**I am trying to describe griever from Final Fantasy 8)** The beast gathered energy in it's hands and released it, the energy hit the Marluxia look alike. He went flying against the wall. Xellius jumped at the beast only to be slapped against the wall. The beast looked at the real Marluxia and howled. The beast turned back into Zexion. Zexion grabbed Marluxia and ran out the door closing and locking it. Zexion ran out of the basement back to his lab. Zexion reopened the portal and left into the real world. Zexion laid Marluxia on the ground, Zexion climbed on top of his and began healing him. Marluxia began to wake up only to see Zexion collapse to the ground. Marluxia looked down at him.

"Zexion . . . Please wake up!" Marluxia called for help and Vexen came into the lab soon.

"Again, you two are up to trouble way to often." Marluxia had tears in his eyes.

"Help him . . . Stop being the bastard you are . . . Help him or die." Vexen chuckled.

"Angry are we?" Marluxia growled.

"Help him! If you don't our superior will know that you refused to help out a fellow member and it will be seen as treason!" Vexen lost all of his nerve at the mention of the superior.

"But of course Marluxia." Vexen walked over to Zexion and checked him over. Vexen made a vial appear in his hands.

"Help me get him to drink this." Marluxia lifted Zexion a little and opened his mouth. Vexen poured the potion and it went down his throat.

"Give him a few days and he should be fine." Vexen waved his hand and Zexion disappeared to his room. Vexen left and Marluxia went to the computer to shut it down.

"Well . . . Zexion won't know." Marluxia typed in Xellius.

The search had many files and Marluxia randomly picked one and played it on the monitor.

"_Come one Xellius! Harder Faster! You must obtain more power!" Xellius struck at him with his weapon._

"_I am trying Zexion." Zexion was blocking all of the attacks flawlessly with his sword._

"_Use your hate to hit me!" Xellius tried but Zexion was too good._

"_You're pathetic! If you can't beat me how will you ever strike down Xemnas!? You will never be with me if you can't win!" Xellius's rage filled and he struck quickly knocking the sword from his hand pinning Zexion. Xellius leaned down and kissed Zexion, Zexion tangled his fingers with Xellius's hair._

"_I love you Zexion." Zexion smiled and flipped Xellius and pinned him down. _

"_I love you too." Zexion leaned down and kissed Xellius. As they were kissing Zexion stopped and lifted his head._

"_Go to the room now, someone is coming." Xellius opened a portal and left to the room. Zexion got up quickly. Axel and Roxas walked into the room._

"_What are you doing here in my lab!?" Roxas snorted and Axel chuckled._

"_We just have a question Zexy?" Zexion sat down in his chair and sighed._

"_What is it?" Roxas kind of blushed and Axel giggled._

"_Well!?" Axel walked over sitting on the desk._

"_Can we get pregnant or I don't know Aids?" Zexion rolled his eyes._

"_We are still very much human Axel so we can not get pregnant, as for AIDS, no you can't get it, now leave." Axel smiled._

"_YAY! No protection needed Roxy!" Roxas blushed and slapped Axel._

"_Sorry Zexion . . . Axel was just worried . . . " Zexion gave a slight smile._

"_It's fine Roxas . . . Just give me a heads up when you guys come into my lab . . . Like a call." Roxas nodded and took Axel out with him. Zexion opened a portal and went to Xellius. Zexion walked into a field of roses, Xellius was in the one spot with out roses, Xellius stood there on a blanket. Zexion walked up and kissed Xellius._

"_I'm sorry for the sudden removal." Xellius smiled._

"_It's not a problem, but maybe we can finally . . ." Zexion silenced him with a kiss. Xellius leaned into the kiss and Zexion slowly laid him down. Zexion unbuttoned Xellius's cloak and slid it off. Zexion kissed down Xellius's chest. Xellius moaned in pleasure to the contact. Zexion undid Xellius's pants and pulled them off. Zexion stood up and stripped his clothes off. Xellius was waved his hand and made a bottle of oil appear. _

"_Take me Zexion . . . We may not have hearts but this is a start to understanding one." Zexion kissed Xellius and undid the bottle lid to put oil in his hands. Zexion pulled off and lathered his erection. Zexion spread Xellius's legs and inserted a finger into Xellius._

"_Zexion . . . " Zexion inserted a couple of more fingers and stretched Xellius. Zexion pulled his fingers out and put his erection in slowly. _

"_Zexy!" Xellius moaned and his back arched. Zexion pushed in further and leaned down to kiss Xellius. Zexion thrust a little faster._

"_God Zexion! Harder!" Zexion smiled thrust harder and faster. Xellius was stroking himself to the rhythm of Zexion._

"_Zexy! I'm gonna cum!" Zexion leaned down and kissed Xellius as they came together. Zexion pulled out and collapsed on top of Xellius._

The memory ended and Marluxia sat there blushing. Marluxia closed out the files and shut down the computer.

"I'm so sorry Zexion . . . You really loved him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here is a new side story of KH. I hope you like it so review.


	4. A Schemer's Demise?

Cruel Temptations

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 4: A Schemer's Demise?

Zexion walked down the hallway leading to Xemnas's main chambers. Zexion walked in through the door to see Xemnes sitting on his throne. Zexion walked up to Xemnes and got down on one knee.

"I'm am here at your request my lord." Xemnes motioned for him to rise. Zexion stood up and waited for further instruction.

"What is your report on memory?"

"Memory recalls are extremely dangerous, you could lose your mind if it is not done precisely." Xemnes smiled.

"Tell me, what of Marluxia? Is there anything of concern I need to know about?" Zexion had found the information on the plans to overthrow the Organization but Zexion kept a straight face.

"No, there is nothing in his memory of deceit, you know as well as I that nothing can be hidden from me when it's in the memory." Xemnes smiled in contempt to Zexion's arrogance and waved him off. Zexion opened a portal and left back to castle oblivion. Zexion walked into his room and sat down on the bed.

"Is everything ok Zexion . . . Did Xemnes hurt you?" Zexion looked over at Marluxia lovingly and shook his head.

"No, I am fine . . . I imagine you looked in my computer without my permission." Marluxia smiled sheepishly and sat next to Zexion kissing him tenderly. Zexion leaned into the kiss and allowed Marluxia to enter his mouth. The two lovers had to part for air after a few minutes.

"I love you Zexion."

"I love you too . . . What's wrong?" Marluxia looked away.

"Sora is going to be here, so we won't have a lot of time for the next couple of days." Zexion chuckled.

"No problem, be careful . . . " Marluxia kissed Zexion and opened a portal leaving the area.

(**Marluxia)**

I put my hood up and went to the first floor of the castle. Sora had already walked into the castle by the time I got there. Sora was looking around with his idiotic friends.

"Hello Sora and welcome to Castle Oblivion." Sora looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Who are you?" I chuckled.

"By entering this castle know this . . . Here, to lose is to find and to find is to lose." Sora looked confused. I ran at him and went through him collecting a small memory. The memory was imprinted onto a card that unlocks doors, even that idiot should be able to understand the simple complex of opening a door. I flicked the card at him and he caught it.

"Here, with this card you can unlock the door on each level, in each new place you will gain a bigger understanding of what you have possible forgotten . . . Those memories would be deep in you heart . . . For you see, all memories are imprinted and embedded in the heart of a person . . . Never will they leave you even if you forget." Sora tried to stop me before I left but I opened a portal and left.

**( Normal POV) **

Marluxia opened the portal to the top floor where he normally resided. Larxene was already waiting for him as he entered.

"So everything has begun then Marluxia?" Marluxia nodded and walked to the main orb in the room so he could watch Sora and his moronic friends.

"This boy is more dense than anyone could possibly understand." Axel entered the room and walked up to Marluxia and Larxene.

"I have given him more cards from his memory but, we need to push him over the edge if you really want to make him your pawn Marluxia." Marluxia smirked and on cue Vexen appeared into the room.

"I have the thing you're looking for Marluxia, I have made a Riku clone and he will counter Sora." Larxene shook her head.

"Please like he will work . . . You just like to toy with your experiments."

"Shut your mouth!" Larxene smirked.

"Typical response . . . Men without hearts are so predictable." Vexen growled.

"As if you have room to talk . . . Where is the heart you claim?" Marluxia grew tired of the argument.

"Vexen just do your experiment so we can watch it fail." Vexen lowered his eyes and mumbled a low insult as he left to his clone. Marluxia watched Vexen in his lab as he told it what he needed to do. Riku walked in meeting Sora, Sora was shocked and ran to Riku until he pulled out a sword.

"Why are you doing Riku?" Riku tilted his head.

"Why are you here?" Sora looked confused.

"I said why are you here!?" Riku slashed his blade at Sora making him block it.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Don't sound so happy to see me, Sora. Let me know if I'm getting in the way of something more important."

"No, of course not! I only meant... "

"Spare me. I bet you'd all but forgotten about me."

"Are you crazy? I came all this way because I was LOOKING for YOU!"

"But not anymore, right? Now it's Naminé this, Naminé that. You don't care about me any more than you care about how Naminé feels."

"What's that supposed to mean? "

" Never even gave it a thought, did you? Just 'cause you want to see Naminé doesn't mean it goes both ways." Sora looked away and could muster any words to say.

"Now . . . Good bye forever Sora." Riku ran at Sora and Sora blocked the attack fighting back. Marluxia, Larxene and Axel watched the fight. None of them were surprised when Sora won the fight but the distress of his friend hating him caused pain to Sora's heart. Vexen opened a portal into the main chamber and looked at them all with hatred.

"You failed Vexen . . . Who would have thought . . ." Larxene and Axel looked at each other jokingly and then Larxene tapped her chin. " . . . but that's right . . . The real Riku lost in a fight against him so of course the fake would." Vexen growled.

"Enough! I did not fail with this experiment, it was a minor miscalculation." Axel laughed.

"You lost you pathetic excuse for a scientist." Vexen steamed with anger. Marluxia walked over at Vexen.

"The fact remains that your experiment was a failure."

"How dare you! In this organization I am number IV and you are only number XI . . ." Marluxia made his scythe appear and he appointed it at Vexen.

"I was given lordship over this castle by our superior . . . Any defying me will be seen as treason." Vexen gulped and Axel chuckled.

"The rule is traitors are destroyed I believe." Axel said mockingly. Marluxia smiled.

"If you want to prove your loyalty why don't you fight Sora yourself . . . After all none of us wish to suspect a comrade." Vexen smiled.

"Your sarcasm is flattering." Vexen opened a portal and left. Axel looked worried.

"You give him a challenge like that and he will really want to kill Sora." Marluxia smirked.

"That would be an unfortunate denouement."

**(Zexion)**

I waited in my lab as Lexaeus came into the room being as silent as always.

I looked over at him with an annoyed look.

"Do I not warrant a hello Lexaeus?" Lexaeus looked over with little interest. Vexen appeared not to long after.

"What is the meaning of this Zexion . . . I have things to do with Sora?"

"The scent earlier is that of Riku's . . . this is troubling . . . How he found his way here bothers me." Vexen tapped his chin.

"Yes . . . Monitor it . . . That fool Marluxia is becoming bothersome." I cringed at the insult.

"The organization use to be the rope that binds all together . . ." Vexen growled. His inferiority was becoming bothersome to me.

"You are only number VI and I am number IV and I . . ."

"Enough Vexen . . . Just do your experiment." Vexen cringed at Lexaeus's outburst and left the room through a portal.

"I know you care for Marluxia . . . be careful, I will monitor from afar on Riku." I nodded and went to my computer. I watched on the monitor as Vexen fought Riku and collected Data on his memories. These memories while helpful to my research can be dangerous.

(**Normal POV)**

Vexen appeared before Sora and chuckled.

"I am here to collect your debt Sora." Sora and Goofy looked at each other.

"You owe him something Sora?"

"No way . . ."

"Wrong after all I am the one that allowed you to see Riku." Sora looked angry.

"Then you're the one that messed him up!" Sora pulled out his key blade.

"Oh . . . You want to fight . . . . Then bring it on!" Vexen showed his shield. Sora came at him hitting the shield not being able to actually land a hit. As the fight went on Sora was able to hit Vexen a few times, Vexen jumped back and threw a card to Sora.

"Here is where you will find out about your true past Sora . . . There you will come to the truth." Vexen faded and Sora went through the door to the next memory.

(**Marluxia)**

I was pissed, Vexen is messing things up royally, I will not allow this.

"Axel . . . you know that must be done?"

"No . . . maybe you should spell it out?"

"Kill the traitor." Axel smiled and left through a portal.

(Normal POV)

Sora walked to a mansion in this new world and saw Vexen waiting.

"You where is Riku . . . I want my Riku!"

"Your Riku . . . Your love . . . . How pathetic . . . Show me how much you love him." Sora went in and clashed his key blade with Vexen's shield. After many strikes the shield was broken and Sora slashed through him.

"This place looks familiar does it not?"

"No . . . I know this isn't a real memory . . . I only know that Naminé is the only real memory I have found here that you people have made me remember . . . This place may be familiar but I know it's not my memory."

"Which is more real to you: your memories of Naminé, or the familiarity you feel here?"

"Naminé, of course! Whatever I feel here is just some trick of yours!"

**"** Ha ha ha... The memory's wiles are cruel. In its silence, we forget. And in its perversion, it binds our hearts firmly."

"I don't have time for your riddles!"

"Then recall that this place was made from another side of your memory."

Yes, the other side of your heart knows this place. The other side remembers."

"You're wrong! I don't know this place!"

"If you remain bound by the chains of memory, and refuse to believe your heart... then you may as well throw your heart away. You're no Key blade master, no master of anything - just a slave to twisted memories. Just like my Riku. You're not fit to exist."

"YOUR Riku? You're so full of it! YOU'RE the one who changed Riku, aren't you? Every word you've said is a lie! I'd never throw away my heart! I'm gonna take you down and save Riku and Naminé. THAT's what's in my heart!"

"Put him back? Fool of a boy! Even now you understand nothing. The Riku you speak of has but one fate — to sink into the emptiness of darkness. And you will share that fate, Sora! If you continue to seek the girl Naminé, the shackles will tighten... You'll lose your heart and become Marluxia's pawn!"

Marluxia? Who's that, and what do they have to do with Nami—" Vexen gets hit by a blast of fire that sends him flying backwards. Sora looked back.

"Axel!?"

"Yo Sora." Vexen stood up.

"Axel what are you doing?"

"Silencing you before you say too much." Vexen coughed.

"What are you saying Axel?"

"Removing you forever before you say too much."

"No... Don't do it...!"

"We're nobodies, Vexen. We've got no one to be — but we still "are." So look on the bright side. You're off the hook. Now you can be nothing instead of just being nobody."

"M-Mercy, Axel! I don't want to...go yet...NO!" Axel smiled.

"Good Bye." Axel snapped his fingers and Vexen erupted into flames fading into darkness. Sora felt scared at the amazing power Axel possessed.

"Who are you people?" Axel smiled waving his finger.

"Be patient Sora . . . Can't ruin the fun just yet." Axel left through a portal and Sora left through another door.

(**Zexion)**

I noticed Vexen's scent was gone from the world. Lexaeus appeared into the room with anger on his face.

"Vexen has been eliminated by Axel." I shook my head.

"Agents of the organization striking one another down . . . This line of action will lead to our end." Lexaeus nodded in agreement to my words.

"We will have to get the real Riku to eliminate Axel and Larxene so the organization can be salvaged . . . I will try to get him to open to darkness, it's good that Roxas is not with us anymore or he would try and stop us." I nodded and allowed Lexaeus to leave while I went to speak with Marluxia.

**(Normal POV)**

Lexaeus appeared in the room that Riku walked into and welcomed him.

"That scent... You're another "nobody."

"You've done well to make it this far, Riku. Your reputation is well deserved. But to be scared of the darkness... What a waste."

"I'm...I'm not scared.

"I can see that you are. You have the potential to control it. Cast away the fear that weakens you. Unbind your heart, and take hold of the darkness within."

"And if I say no?"

"Then you end here — light, darkness, and all!" Lexaeus uses a dark energy blast, knocking Riku backwards.

"Urgh!"

"See the power of darkness! I, Lexaeus, will not yield to a frail-hearted craven! Now, end your resistance, and let the darkness in!"

"Never! You're not strong enough to win . . . I beat you!" Riku jumped at Lexaeus.

"Stop mocking me!" Lexaeus hit Riku making him hit the ceiling and fall to the ground. Darkness surrounded Riku and he got up picking his sword up. Lexaeus turned to look and Riku slashed through him. Lexaeus dropped his weapon and began to fade.

"You are the superior's . . . it seems I was wrong . . . This is not a battle I should have started . . . It's up to you . . . Zexion . . . Forgive me." Lexaeus faded away and Riku walked on through the castle.

(**Normal POV, Larxene being beaten at the same time as Lexaeus) **

"All right, have it your way. It'll kill you to hear this — but I can live with that. That thing lying there is a puppet Vexen made. Nothing more than a toy. It's laughable, really. It called you a fake, but IT was the fabrication all along." :Larxene chuckled at the pain on his face.

"A fake? A fake Riku?!"

"Fake in every way. It was only finished recently. And without any past, how could it remember anything? Its memories with Naminé were planted, not real. All this time it's been picking fights with you over bogus memories. Isn't that right Naminé? Behind that cute little face you do some awful things."

"No...not Naminé."

"You are so STUPID. Don't you get it? Messing with people's memories is about all she's good at. She steps into people's hearts and rearranges their memory. If she wants, she can even draw new memories of things that never happened. The girl you've been dying to protect...is a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts with phony memories!" Larxene smirked.

"Then my memory... Everything I remember...it's…"

"Lies, lies. All lies! An illusion Naminé made. Binding you in the chains of your own memory was central to our trap. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped. This was our chance to make the Key blade master our puppet! We nearly had you... But that jerk Axel used Naminé to wreck everything! He betrayed us!"

"You'll pay…" Naminé ran in front of the infuriated Larxene. "Don't!"

"Excuse me? It's a little late to grow a conscience, witch. Last I checked, YOU'RE the one who got him into this mess."

"I know, but —"

"I should tell you that I am in an EXTREMELY foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are toast!" Larxene back hands Naminé making her fly against the wall in pain.

"Naminé!"

"What what what? Do I detect DISTRESS? You don't even know her!"

"Maybe not. But I still made a promise. I promised Naminé I'd keep her safe. Maybe my memories are fake. But they're still mine, and I'm gonna be true to them." Larxene looked confused by his desire to fulfill a promise that was never made.

"What an idiot! There is no promise, there never was! YOU ARE DELUSIONAL. Must you insist on playing the hero? Oh, whatever. It's your funeral. Nighty-night, you MORON!" Larxene prepares to strike at Sora then suddenly Goofy pops up pushing Larxene away and Donald heals Sora as he rushes in.

"You have to go through us!"

"Donald! Goofy! You came back?"

"Of course we came back. We were worried about you!"

"We weren't about to let you have all the fun yourself!"

"Right! It's always been the three of us…"

"And it always will be! Got it, Larxene?"

"Have it your way. Thrice the pain for you means thrice the fun for me!" Larxene jumps at the and the battle breaks out. Larxene cuts Sora a few times but Sora is able to get around her speed and deliver the final blow to her.

"No... Nooooo!! I refuse to lose to a bunch of losers! I... I'm fading?! NO...this isn't...the way I... I won't...ALLOW…" Larxene faded into the darkness. Sora helped Naminé and the replica Riku. Sora left to continue on to the final part of the castle.

(**Zexion)**

"This is getting bad . . . First Vexen, and now Lexaeus is gone as well... What's to become of the Organization?" Axel entered the room through a portal.

"Larxene's out of the picture, too. Naminé turned on her. Gee, I wonder who's next?"

"Maybe you."

"Me? Naah. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. I don't plan on doing a repeat performance anytime soon. No, I think Marluxia's next in line to go." I cringed at the thought of Marluxia dying.

"You think Sora will win. Because anyone who beats you is unbeatable — is that it?"

"That's the idea. Marluxia plotted to use Sora against the Organization... so it's fitting Sora should be his downfall." I was getting furious.

"Then...we won't be needing Riku anymore."

"Good luck disposing of him. You want to take on someone who wasted Lexaeus?"

"That's not how I do things. Tell me, did you get the data on Riku's home?" Axel smiled at handed over the card to me.

"Good this will really help me." Axel left through a portal and as was I to see Marluxia. I entered into Marluxia's room only to have his scythe pointed at me.

"So distrusting my love." Marluxia lowered it and nodded.

"I'm sorry but with Larxene gone . . . Sora will be here to kill me next but I promise not to fail." I lowered my head.

"Axel . . . He did this." Marluxia nodded. I leaned up and kissed Marluxia.

"Fight and win . . . We can take the organization later . . . I can manipulate Sora as long as his heart is shattered and he is lost to nothingness." Marluxia kissed me one more time before leaving. I also needed to leave to fins Riku and remove him forever.

(**Marluxia) **

Sora is now entering into my real room, I am nervous, he was able to kill my clone. Sora looks angry . . . The urge to kill is on his face.

"This has gone on too long Sora."

"The memories I have gained . . . Fake or not give me strength to kill you once and for all!" This kid is way to optimistic, he is an idiot not worthy of the key blade.

_"_Imbeciles... You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart' yet cast aside your hearts freedom? You turn from the truth because your heart is weak! You will never defeat me! . . . Soon the emptiness will shatter your heart here in this world of nothingness! As lightless oblivion devours you drown in the ever-blooming darkness!" I charged him with my scythe and slashed at him. Sora was determined and as hard as I tried to defeat him so I could survive for Zexion, in the end he struck me. I fell back and dropped my scythe, I held my chest as I began to fade.

"I'm . . . sorry Zexion . . . I couldn't live for you . . . I . . . Love you . . ."

(**Zexion)**

I felt Marluxia's presence leave the castle, my chest tightened in pain to his death. Riku walked into the room as the castle shook.

"Huh? The air has changed... One of the scents has died — a really strong one." I appear in front of the one who loves the boy who killed my love.

"That was . . .Marluxia, keeper of this castle. Ex-keeper, I should say. The Key blade master just finished him off."

Key blade master... You mean Sora! Sora is here?!"

"Would you like to see him? Or should I say, can you face him?"

"What does THAT mean?"

"Darkness and Ansem's shadow nest within your heart. Aren't you ashamed to face Sora in that state?"

"What — "

"Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. As the hero of light, he must oppose hosts of the dark — in other words, you. If you don't believe me…" I throw a card to him. "...then you had better see the truth for yourself."

"This card! This is our —"

"Yes, your home." I disappeared and Riku went through the door finding the island in ruins, when he reached the spot where the last of the island stood he looked around in shock at the horror.

"Everyone is gone . . ." I reappeared behind him.

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone — each and every one."

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus and Selphie and Wakka...Kairi and Sora, too! They're my...my... They're my friends…"

"And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions that you forgot. You destroyed your home!" I waved my hand and the light turn to dark night. Riku looked on with fear.

"This is...that night! Zexion: The islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered... Many hearts were lost to the darkness. Because of what YOU did!" Riku shook his head in disbelief. I was happy at the pain he was feeling.

"N-No…"

"You hated being an islander, cut off from other worlds. So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. YOU did that! And now you belong to the darkness. Look at what you are!" I waved my hand and a dark side appeared in front of Riku.

"That is me . . ." I watched as Riku fought the creature and destroyed it. This is annoying . . . His resolve is strong. I changed my appearance to look like Sora.

"Sora?!" I swipe at him with the key blade and he dodges it. I swipe at him again and he holds his sword up to block it.

"Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?" I pushed harder on his sword with the key blade.

"Yeah, I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become!" I released light from the blade making him fall back.

"Look at you, shrinking away from the light... You're not Riku anymore... You're just a pawn of the darkness. So be it. It's time for you to face the light!" I blind him in light and he arches in pain but something I did not expect happened. Naminé intervened and helped him face the darkness and accept both light and dark. Riku jumped and slashed me making me fall.

"Im...Impossible!" I turned back into my self and turned to Riku.

"How did you find me in the light!"

"You reek of the dark. Even the light can't block out the smell. I followed the darkness right to you."

"This is absurd... After all your protests you're still just another darkling."

"I know who I am."

"Since when? You were terrified of the dark before."

"I'm not now!" I felt my anger rise in my body, this kid was going to die now.

"I shall make you see, that your hopes are nothing... Nothing but a mere ILLUSION !" I made a weapon and struck at him. Me and Riku clashed swords but in the end he won being the better fighter. I fell back, I couldn't die . . . This is not how I will end things. I opened a portal and left. I reappeared in the castle and leaned against the wall.

"What, what IS he?! No one's ever worn the darkness the way he does. It's NOT POSSIBLE!" Axel appeared with Riku in my chambers.

"Riku!" That's when I realized it was that clone.

"Oh - oh I get . . . It's that clone . . . Good we can counter the real one with the clone . . . Axel . . .?" Axel leaned down to the clone's ear.

"Say, Riku. It must be hard now that you know you're not real. I bet you'd LIKE to be real."

"Yeah."

"Well, you can. All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your OWN person. Not Riku, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you." No, what is he doing!? That fucking idiot.

"Axel! What are you telling him?!"

"You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any." This is impossible, how could I be out smarted.

"Have you lost your mind!" The clone ran at me and grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air. I felt darkness surround my body. I was dying . . . I could feel my life leaving me. This is not how it is suppose to end. That bastard Axel only chuckled as I slowly faded.

"Sorry, Zexy. Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku." I slowly faded into nothingness but I knew this clone would die soon anyway. The real Riku will be sure of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So who thinks this is the end? Well it isn't I have a surprise for you and no it's not an epilogue, the story still continues on with Zexion and Marluxia but how you ask . . . Well just check the next chapter when it's updated.


End file.
